This invention relates to a multi-purpose storage and carry pack which incorporates an internal frame and serves as a combination backpack and lounge to support an upright seated position and a lying down or reclined position. The main application is for hunting of turkey and geese, but the invention has numerous other applications.
Hunters of the above-mentioned particular species have a requirement for large, multi-purpose carrying packs with storage space for storing accessories needed in the various hunting endeavors. There are gaps in the current products offered on the market today. A typical pack incorporates a hunting vest with large and small pockets. Some may even provide a cushion to be used when in a seated position. Others support to provide the multiple functions of pack, seat and tree stand. With all of this, there still seems to be missing a key element of universal storage for larger items and proper support of the body ergonomically in a variety of positions. There is thus a gap for the aging hunter and the individual who seeks comfort while in a seated or reclined position for an extended period of time. There is also a gap between the desire on one hand for a supportive seat and, on the other hand, the weight and awkwardness of prior devices, chairs, etc.
Several manufacturers provide hunting packs and several patents disclose them, however, there are none known that incorporate a multifunctional pack which can be configured for use as a seated body support and a lying down or reclined head and neck support.
It is desired to provide a specially-designed carry pack which can be configured as a support that can be suited for multi-purpose hunting and hunting postures.
It is thus one objective of the invention to provide a multiple function pack and lounge for storing and carrying items, for providing a seat and for providing a lounge for a reclining user.
It is another objective of the invention to provide a pack having adequate storage of items needed in the field while hunting. The storage would include, but not be limited to, game calls, clothing, decoys, gun shells, etc. this storage should be specially designed for both ergonomically placed positions and size for easy and adequate access and capacity.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a pack in combination with an internal frame that is specially designed to provide proper ergonomic body support and comfort for multiple seating and reclining positions. This frame can be broken down into compact form for transport and stowing away. This frame also serves universal purposes for support of two body postures: upright seated positions and lying down positions.
A further objective of the invention is to incorporate xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d rings specifically located to support game hooks designed to mount game birds and transport them out of the field. These xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d rings are to be located on the frame of the pack in order to use the frame of the pack to distribute the weight of the game proportionately through the frame.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a roll-up hunter""s orange protection panel designed to be unveiled when exiting the field. This orange would be of the legal requirement of size, dimension and color to meet the laws and regulations set by state governments. This roll-up orange panel would also incorporate camouflage trim to conceal the orange from wary game once rolled up in the closed position, such as while hunting.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a seat cushion for use by hunters and sportsmen and designed to provide comfort in a seated position. This cushion would also be designed to support the head and shoulders once oriented into a recline position. This cushion would provide reduction in the uncomfortable sensation of underlying roots, rocks etc. while the user is seated or reclined.
The present invention contemplates a combined backpack, configurable for lounge and seat operation. This invention has several features, including storage compartments, both large and small, along with an internal frame to provide for universal seated and recline positions. This backpack and lounge combination is ergonomically designed to support the body in the upper shoulder and lateral area as well as the lower lumbar and buttock area in a seated position, and the head and shoulders in a recline position. This invention was designed with universal use in mind. The product features were originally designed for the hunting industry, however, the invention has cross-functional applications to the college student, camper, hiker, beach bum and others.
According to the invention, in one embodiment, the pack uses an internal frame, such one of the frames described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,208,070; 4,410,214 and Des. 259,752. Each of these patents is expressly incorporated herein by reference, and copies are submitted and filed herewith as a part hereof as if fully and expressly incorporated herein. The pack incorporates an envelope for receiving the frame in a floating pocket. Even though this pocket was not necessarily designed for storage, it can also be used to support the components of a portable blind that is under development for the waterfowl hunter, or spacers and other materials. More particularly, the backpack includes a frame pocket with a plurality of storage pockets sewn or attached thereto.
One additional very large inner storage pocket carries very large gear, such as clothing, decoys, etc. This pocket has a strong weather-resistant zipper. The zipper is designed on an angle down each side. This enables the mouth of the pocket to open very wide to avoid xe2x80x9ccramming or stuffingxe2x80x9d the gear through a small opening. This pocket zipper has a rain flap to cover the entire zipper.
The second, medium-size outer pocket accommodates storage of other items, such as thermos, box of shells and more. This pocket has a one inch Velcro(copyright) strip on the associated overflap to secure and close the opening to keep smaller items from falling out. In addition, two pull straps/clips allow large items to be stored and yet hold the flap in place when the Velcro(copyright) will not hold by itself.
There are two doubled or superposed lay pockets located on each side of the pack. These pockets have a specific and unique design. They take ergonomics into account, both in the design and size of the pockets, as well as the angle in which they are sewn. It is this angle that makes them unique. Whether the pack is in the upright seated position or flipped over for the recline position, the pockets remain generally on the same angle, opening toward and easily accessible by the user. This allows the user to reach into the pockets while the pack is on their back, flipped over to support the user in a reclined position, or configured to support the user in a seated position. These pockets utilize snaps or any other suitable fasteners to hold associated flaps in place.
Additional storage can be managed through the use of several strategically-placed xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d rings. A first pair of xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d rings is placed at the top of the pack near respective finger pull straps for holding rolled up items such as tents, clothing, pads, maps etc. These rings could also serve to secure the gap of the pocket that supports the frame.
This becomes important when heavy gear is placed in the large storage compartment. Two xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d rings are placed on the side of the pack at the top of the frame. These rings are to be used for game hook or other accessories. Lastly, four xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d rings are placed at the bottom of the pack, two along the shorter frame. These rings are used for adding straps to hold heavy gear into place and tight to the frame when packing.
The storage compartments accommodate large items such as clothing, waders, decoys, portable blinds and more. Smaller items can also be accommodated with ergonomically-designed pockets to handle gear such as game calls, shotgun shells, thermos, drink bottles, gloves etc. The side pockets are designed on an angle for proper access from standing, seated, or reclined positions.
An angle-shaped wedge cushion of dense foam of any suitable manufacture is incorporated into the seat pocket to allow for comfortable sitting for extended periods of time. This wedge is slipped into place through the frame pocket in which the frame is, again, free floating. This foam is made of very dense material to keep from feeling the bumps, roots and rocks on the ground when seated. There is at least one buckle or clip at each end of the seat pocket and at the end of the envelope surrounding the small frame to enable the seat to be clipped up and under the pack, away from the user""s legs when walking.
The pack also introduces a roll-down hunter""s orange flap or panel that has Velcro(copyright) hook and loop fastener at each end to hold the flap into place when traveling about the woods. This flap has a camouflage selvage or edge sewn onto the orange flap to completely conceal the orange when rolled up and snapped into place. The panel can be unfurled to expose the orange when the safety of that visibility is desired.
Several accessories enhance the function of the basic pack and make the pack more versatile in its use. The game hook has a keyhole-shaped wire that is large and round at one end and tapers to the opposite end. This allows for insertion of the game birds"" head in the large opening, from where it slides down and wedges in the tapered portion for carrying. The game hook also utilizes a sewn webbing and hook or clip that attaches to the xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d rings.
The pack can be used alone or in conjunction with a watertowl blind which enhances the use of the backpack for universal waterfowl use. One blind first incorporates a drop cloth of tarp or waterproof material cut in the shape of the human body and designed to fit within typical field corn rows. The drop cloth has a clip placed in the top and center of the drop cloth the allow the pack to clip into place with a releasable buckle secured to the pack. At each of the found ends of the drop cloth, grommets are placed to allow fiberglass poles to be positioned to support the camouflage cover at different heights and angles. There is a clip (female) at the end to enable the camouflage cover clip to be locked into place on the pack and secured in the wind. Fiberglass and shock cord tent poles such as standard tent poles support the cover and flex to create the structure of the camouflage cover. The camouflage cover preferably incorporates three-dimensional, leafy material to allow the hunter to see through the material at the waterfowl from above.
In another aspect of the invention, a retractable or flip-top camouflage cover is used over the backpack and lounge. It is spring biased so on release it retracts or flips up to uncover a hunter for shooting. In another embodiment, a spring biased two piece clamshell-like cover or cabana is used to cover the hunter. It is selectively retractable for entry/exit and for shooting.